Prior art FIG. 1 is an exploded view of an integrated circuit socket apparatus 100, in accordance with the prior art. Such integrated circuit socket apparatus 100 includes a body 102 capable of receiving an integrated circuit 104. Further provided is a bottom adapter assembly 106 removably coupled to the body 102.
As shown, the bottom adapter assembly 106 includes a top portion 108, a bottom portion 110, and a plurality of contact pins 112 removably situated between the top portion 108 and the bottom portion 110. In use, the contact pins 112 serve for providing electrical communication between integrated circuit contacts of the integrated circuit 104 and circuit board contacts. As further shown, a plurality of posts 114 are coupled to the body 102 for being frictionally inserted into holes 115 formed in the top portion 108 and the bottom portion 110 of the bottom adapter assembly 106, thus maintaining the bottom adapter assembly 106 coupled to the body 102.
During use, when removal of the bottom adapter assembly 106 from the body 102 is desired, the top portion 108 and the bottom portion 110 of the bottom adapter assembly 106 are disengaged from the posts 114. Unfortunately, when this is done, there is a risk that the top portion 108 and the bottom portion 110 of the bottom adapter assembly 106 may, themselves, be disengaged, thus allowing the contact pins 112 to be inadvertently spilled, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.